Not Lies, But Not The Truth
by Y-dO-u-CrY
Summary: Kayla, an orphan, meets the twins. she makes a big impact on their life. and they can't seem to get off each others minds. but what would happen if Kayla was not who they suspected and she was in trouble? [Tokio Hotel]
1. Chapter 1

"Bored, bored I am so bored" Kayla complained to herself. She was sitting in the car while her nanny was in the store shopping. Wal-mart was her nannny's favorite store, and secretly it was Kayla's too.

Vinny let Kayla get out of the house for a while since she has been stuck in it all summer, besides training sessions. Kayla's nanny took the keys in fear of Kayla driving off again, Kayla smiled fondly at the memory, and so she couldn't listen to music or check the time.

All of a sudden she jumped because two very hot boys walked by her car window. One of the boys had brown and blond dreadlocks with a hat tipped to the side. He was wearing baggy jeans and a baggy black echo shirt (think of gangster clothes). The other boy was a little girlier looking but still very cute. He had on tight jeans with a white studded belt. He was also wearing a black fallen shirt with a white jacket over. He had black gloves on while his fingernails were also painted black. His eyeliner swept to the side of his face on each side. This boy's hair was also the first thing that caught Kayla's attention. He had it dyed black with white streaks and it was spiked to stand up in every direction, but it worked for him. But right now Kayla was trying to figure out why these boys seemed so familiar.

Before she knew what she was doing Kayla stepped out of the car and yelled at the boys

"hey dreads, spikes".

They turned around and gawked at her, during their little staring contest Kayla noticed spikes had his eyebrow pierced and dreads had his lip peirced. Finally dreads seemed to recover "are you talking to us,"

his voice was laced with a rich accent, which turned Kayla on even more, but dreads wasn't the one Kayla seemed taken to, it was more spikes, who has yet to speak.

"Yea, do you have the time, my phone is dead?" Kayla asked.  
"Yea hold on," dreads said reaching into his pocket for his phone. Kayla walked towards them. "It is 5:30,"dreads said smiling.  
"Oh thanks, my name is Kayla by the way". She said holding out her hand.  
"I'm Tom, nice to meet you", Tom said while placing a light kiss on Kayla's hand. She blushed and looked away, but she caught bill's eyes and blushed even harder.

"And what is your name Spikes?"  
"Uh…uh…uh...B…B...Bi…" spikes laughed nervously and looked at Tom. Chuckling a bit Tom said, "This is my brother Bill."  
"Tom, Bill. Tom, Bill. Tom, Bill" Kayla said rolling the names around for a while trying to find out why they seem so familiar. "O0o0o0, I know, you're the twins from Tokio Hotel, ahhh I love you guys. How long have you been in America?"

"Wait you know who we are?" asked an astonished tom  
"Yea, you do have fans here"  
"Cool then we might actually have a concert" tom said excitedly  
"you weren't gonna have one, why"?  
"Well when we usually get off the plane we have to push our way out if the airport, but when we got off at Bradley there was no one there" tom answered sadly  
"Oh I'm sorry, but you do have fans here, including me. I love your music".  
"Well that's good"  
: So where's gerog and Gustav"?  
"They are kinda a little prejudice about Americans, they say they are impolite, gross, unintelligent, and non-German"  
'Well they have one thing correct" said Kayla  
"What is that", asked tom fearing the answer a little bit, to his surprise.  
"We're, or I'm a non-German, I'm full Irish actually", said Kayla, smiling she added, "Are they prejudice about Irish folk?"  
"I don't believe, actually I think Georg's dating an Irish girl"  
"Oh well that's good".  
"So what are you doing here Kayla?"  
"Small talk eh," she smirked, "well right now I'm talking to you, but I was awaiting for my nanny to finish up her shopping, but as it looks she's gonna be late again so I can miss my lessons"  
"Nanny, lessons, what?" tom asked curiously  
"Oh that's not important", Kayla dismissed the subject quickly, "so what are you guys doing here?"  
the twins shared a curious look, before letting it "Well we were bored out of our fucking mind, so we ditched Saki, our bodyguard, and decided to check out the area"  
"oh, well you wanna go in I'm so bored and I wanna see if anyone is at my place today"  
"Sure" tom answered for both him and bill.  
The three started their way towards the all-famous Wal-mart.  
"Hey dreds" whispered Kayla making sure spikes couldn't here her, " your bro has a great singing voice, but why ain't he talking"  
"I haven't seen him like this in years, he gets really shy when he meets a beautiful girl, the last time was when we were 'round 7, we had a babysitter named Laura, bill was in love with her. It took like a month for him to start talking to her"  
"Wait he thinks I'm beautiful, really?" asked Kayla in disbelief.  
"So do I, but I got more game then he does," chuckled Tom  
"So you think," laughed Kayla, "but am I really that beautiful?"  
"Yes Kayla you are, I had to do a double check and I'm still recovering from your beauty, and obviously bill hasn't yet".  
"That is so corny, but thank you anyway, I hope he starts talking soon, because I really am starting to like him, I knew you guys were hot in pictures, but in real life your gorgeous" blushed Kayla

Unknown to the two secrete keepers a certain someone was listening to the whole conversation. A certain someone with died black hair and a huge crush on Kayla. Laura was no match for Kayla. Kayla had short hair died black with maroon chunks, she had a skull hair band on, and her hair was spiked and teased. He also noticed she had her eyebrow peirced and a vertical, and when she talked he saw a flash of silver and geussed she also had her tounge peirced. Kayla was wearing light blue jeans and a black shirt that hugged her curves perfectly. She was wearing black gloves but on her left arm it went up to her elbow. Her nails were also painted black. She had on bracelets and between two bracelets on her right arm you could see a tattoo of a skull on fire. On her exposed chest you could see bear claws above the valley of her breasts. She had dark make-up on that brought out her gorgeous blue eyes; she was also wearing thick rimmed glasses. In the sun she looked like an angel to him.

"I hope he starts talking soon, because I really am starting to like him". When he heard Kayla utter those words, he had to remember to keep walking and act like he wasn't listening. But it was too difficult.  
"Yes," whispered bill harshly. He ran up to Kayla and gave her the hug of a lifetime, she went stiff at first but he soon felt her melt into the embrace. He didn't let go for fear of her not begin real, but a loud 'ahem', brought them back to reality.  
"Err sorry," muttered a blushing bill.  
"It's okay", said an equally if not more blushing Kayla.

"Well you two love birds lets go shopping"

"O0o0o0o follow me" Shouted Kayla laughing

Kayla ran forward but before she disappeared around the corner of an aisle, she yelled, "Last one to the toys is a pugamion"  
The two German boys had no idea what a pugamion was but they understood that it wasn't good, so they took off running. But not to their knowledge did they know Kayla was in fine shape and them being smokers weren't. So they of course lost. Plus they didn't know where the toys were so they were just following Kayla closely behind, well as closely as they can.  
But they soon lost Kayla, and ended up walking around looking at the signs. They found one and walked into the aisle to see Kayla sitting in a chair brushing a dolls hair. They ended up plopping into a chair still out of breath and trying to regain it. "You guys gotta quit smoking it's gonna kill you sooner then you think." Kayla said wisely without looking up, but when she did she was met with astonished if not terrified faces. "What", Kayla asked.

"How'd you know we smoke, not even the tabloids know and what d you mean 'it's gonna kill us sooner then we think", dreds asked bewildered.

"Your breathing, I can tell by your breathing."  
"You can tell all that by just listening to our breathing rate," asked bill  
"Yea", Kayla answered simply.  
"Oh, well why are we here", asked dreds, looking at all the toys in the store. 'They have so many more then Germany does' he thought  
"Yes we do," muttered Kayla  
"What was that" tom asked  
"Oh nothing" but tom heard exactly what she said.  
"We are here because this is my favorite spot to be I can sit here for hours just pondering the day and when little kids come here to play or get something, I play with them or watch them or answer their questions about the toys, or tell or read them a story."

"The parents trust you to watch their kids, the ones in Germany won't let their kids out of there sight, and let a complete stranger watch them"

"Who said I was a complete stranger?" asked Kayla smiling  
"Oh your not"  
"No I'm not I'm here often, and the same parents come here a lot with there kids and if they wanna go and get something without their child they will have me watch them, but mostly they just bring them so they can visit. I talked with the mother of the kids that usually come, she said they hate shopping but they beg and beg for her to bring them just to see me. I was quit touched." Kayla smiled thinking of children that come to her."

This surprised the twins, a great deal. But it impressed bill, and made him like her even more. "Wow," breathed bill "she's amazing" he whispered to tom. And once again the whispers weren't soft enough for ears of someone not meaning to hear. Smiling Kayla kept brushing the dolls hair.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is basically all dialoged, it's not long either. But o well read it you might like it

THTHHHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

"So do you wanna hang out tonight, Kayla" Bill timidly asks

"Oh Bill, I would love to, you have no idea how much I would love to, but Vinny.."

"Will understand", Tom said cutting her off

"No he won't, you don't know him"

"Come one Kayla your father will understand"

"He's not my father"

"Oh, my bad, well call your father and see if you can hang out with us"

"I can't"

"Why not"

"Because I don't have a father"

"Oh I'm sorry", Tom looked down, Kayla was staring at the other side of the street with a farway look, and Bill was studying her and her reaction. She was just coming back to them when Tom said

"What about your mother"

"I can't"

"Why not"

"Because I don't have a mother either"

"How don't you have any parents"

"Are you dense, don't you get it i'm an orphan. my parents were killed when i was younger", Kayla snapped. she tool a deep sigh before continueing, "i can't remeber much, but i do remeber blood everywhere. i remeber crying out for them, but they never came. they never do and never will," she added quietly, " do you understand now. i was 8 and on the streets. i was a street kid. if it wasn't for Vinny i'm pretty sure i would have died"

"He helped you survive while living on the streets?" asked Bill

"Not really, one night i was siting under the gazebo at the town square, when some guys thought it would be funny to rape a child." Kayla paused here trying to collect herself, "i heard them talking , i can still remeber their voices, their faces, the way the grabbed me, but i also remeber Vinny saving me. he killed them, and good riddance. AFter that night he took me in and taught me how to be stronger. how to defend myself. i'm sixteen going to be seventeen and i think i have never been better."

The three were quiet after a while, not sure what to say. Then kayla looked at the twins her eyes smiling. "i think i'll call vinny"

That twins slowly but surely started to smile. still not sure if it was a smiling moment, but the angel of their effection was and thats all they needed as encouragement.

"Again I'm sorry, but I want us to hang out tonight and you could get to meet Georg and Gustav, or we could go bowling or something stupid"

"Okay, whatever you want", Kayla laughed

"Here's my phone", Tom said handing her his phone. He didn't know why he was so desperate to make Kayla stay, but he had a feeling that he was never going to se her again.

"Thanks"

Kayla dialed Vinny's study room phone. She waited for three rings then hung up. Dialed again and waited for four rings, then hung up again. A minute later Tom's phone rang. Kayla picked it up. But what she didn't know is that Tom had his volume on high and the twins could hear the whole conversation if not a bit mumbled.

"This better be important I'm in a meeting"

"Can I stay out tonight?"

"Why?"

"Just to hang out with some friends I made at the store"

"No"

"What why?"

"You don't know who these boys are, they could be part of the.."

"Their not ", Kayla snapped interrupting her mentor

"How do you know?"

"Because they're in a band called Tokio Hotel"

"Oh that band you made me listen to years ago, I thought you got over them"

"For a while but not anymore"

"Fine you can go, but you have a job tonight"

"I know I know, I won' let you down"

"You better not, this one's important. Don't mess up"

"Do I ever"

"And don't get cocky"

"I was joking, sheesh Vinny lighten up"

"When it deals with work, I will never lighten up, be careful and have fun, and don't get yourself killed"

The phone snapped shut.

"Okay so I can go"

"Yes", tom said in excitement, running up and hugging Kayla.

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

it's short and sucky, but w/e. i thought i should put up a second chapter for this story,

but anyways i'm still working on it


End file.
